


Pride

by miabellaholtz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaholtz/pseuds/miabellaholtz
Summary: A mysterious letter arrives at the Firehouse for Erin. But her reaction does not match that of her fellow ghostbusters.Written for day 4 prompt of Holtzbert Week.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fourth day of Holtzbert Week! Can't believe we're almost done already! This has been such a fun, engaging experience. Thank you to Eevachu for orchestrating it and thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this.

“Mail call!” Abby yelled as she walked through the front door of the Firehouse. Erin looked up from her place at the extra desk, her own having been moved to the second floor. While she enjoyed working in close proximity to her fiancé, today her project was especially noisy and Erin was working on a peer review, needing quiet to concentrate.

As Abby approached her, Erin reached her hand forward to accept the decently sized stack, beginning to flip through the envelopes. Most were fan mail which she would read and reply to later. A message from Jennifer Lynch informing them their budget was approved was present. But a small golden envelope with Erin’s name sealed in wax was also present.

Curious, Erin carefully opened the envelope and slid out the tan piece of paper within it. Immediately her breath caught in her throat when she saw the familiar emblem, a shield broken into thirds. Each third had a small symbol within it; a sun, a willow tree, and a mountain. Astrophysics, biophysics, and geophysics, brought together in one small symbol.

She inhaled deeply, counted to four, and released the breath for eight seconds; an old calming technique from her time in therapy. Her eyes began to trace the words, widening in disbelief as the letter’s intent became clear. Her palms started to sweat and her heart beat like a hummingbirds wings.

“Erin? Everything all good?” Patty sounded from her place at her desk, the book she had been reading forgotten as the women took in the blanched appearance of her friend’s face. Abby turned when she heard Patty’s concerned tone.

Erin wordlessly nodded, retracing the letters to ensure she had their meaning correct. Yup. Still the same. She hadn’t been mistaken. 

“What’s up? Is it the mayor hounding us about the accident report from the hospital bust? I had thirteen stitches in my hand, I’m getting to it.” Abby made her way over, coming to read over Erin’s shoulder. As she took in the symbol, Abby gasped, her hand falling on Erin’s shoulder. “Is that what I think it is?”

Patty rose and made purposeful strides over. “Baby? Everything okay?”

“Erin?”

“… They’re giving me an award.”

“Who is?”

“The Global Congregation of Physicists.”

“What!” Two voices echoed in exuberance, yet their companion did not match their enthusiasm.

“They want to honor my theoretical contribution on the physics of the paranormal.”

“Girl, why are you not excited? When is it? Where is it?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Erin stood, bringing a hand up to fidget with her brunette bangs. 

Abby looked at Erin like she had grown a second head. “Why doesn’t this matter? This is huge. You’re getting global recognition Erin.”

“I’m not going.”

“What!?” Two voices exclaimed in unison.

“I’m not going.” She picked up her coffee mug and moved to refill it to her liking.

“Baby, you have to go. They’re trying to honor you.”

“It’s a huge opportunity, Erin. You’ve worked your entire life for this and now you’re being recognized.”

“It’s a huge opportunity to make a fool of myself.” She began stirring the mixture, still not making eye contact with the others.

A pair of heavy boots thudded against the firehouse floor, Holtz having slid down the fire pole. “What’s a huge opportunity to make a fool of yourself?” Holtz straightened her shirt as she approached the group, kissing Erin briefly on the cheek as she moved past her to fix her own coffee.

“Your girlfriend is being given a prestigious award and thinks she won’t be going to accept.” Abby’s glare cut into Erin like a blade.

“I don’t think. I know I’m not going.”

Patty handed the letter to Holtz who began quickly scanning the page, mouthing the words as she took them in. “Erin… this is amazing.”

“Uh, not you too.”

“Er, why don’t you want to go?”

“I have my reasons.”

“But – ”

“I’m done discussing this.”

Holtz floundered, hands hanging awkwardly in the space between them. She shook her head, but stopped pushing the conversation her girlfriend clearly did not want to have… for now. She folded the letter and slipped it into the pocket of her overalls.

That night after she and Erin had departed for the night and returned to Erin’s small townhouse for a quiet relaxing evening, she decided to breach the topic again. After changing into more comfortable lounge wear, Erin had made dinner while Holtz got the table ready. They had just finished their meal and Erin had gone to her living area, flipping through her DVD collection to find one to watch. Holtz had washed the dishes and was preparing two glasses of wine.

As she carried them out, she found her girlfriend on the couch, selecting play on the blu-ray and pausing the movie, waiting for her to arrive. Erin smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss, accepting the glass and patting the couch. As Holtz settled in and brought an arm around Erin, her lover snuggled close, curling her legs up underneath herself.

She nervously took a swig from her glass, using the alcohol to find her nerve. As the opening credits began to play, she reached into the breast pocket of her lounge shirt and pulled out the letter. Clearing her throat and getting her lover to turn her head, she passed it over to her. Erin looked curious for a moment, but her eyes locked on Holtz as she recognized the piece of paper.

“This is amazing, Erin. I think you should give going more thought.”

Erin moved away from Holtz, her arm falling back to her side form its place around where Erin had been. “I’ve given it all the thought I want.”

“But Erin… the most brilliant minds want to honor you. Why don’t you want to go?” Holtz implored, reaching for Erin’s hand and stroking her thumb across the other woman’s knuckles. “Help me understand?”

Erin sighed. She took a large gulp of her glass, allowing Holtz the contact despite her frustration. “Baby, I’ve spent all my career dealing with these people. It doesn’t matter what you do or what you say. Even if you’re there for an award, they twist it. I don’t want to go because I’m just gonna open up myself for their criticism. I’m over it.”

Holtz licked her lips as she fumbled with the stem of her glass. “I… just don’t want you to pass on an opportunity that comes once in a lifetime.” She swirled the glass of wine and leaned forward, placing it on the table. “You’re brilliant. Truly remarkable. And I get to see it every day. These people don’t. And they realize that the work you’re doing is more than ground breaking… you’re an earthquake.”

“I… don’t know if that’s a compliment.”

Holtz groaned, running a hand down her face in frustration as her words failed her. “It was, it was. I just want you to … be proud of yourself. Have some pride.”

“I do. I am proud of us -”

 

“No, Er. Not us. You.” She rose from her seat to pace along the length of the sofa. “You have discovered a new field of science. You are the leading expert on it. Every day you focus your brilliant mind, you understand more and you see more.” Holtz stopped, sitting on the couch facing Erin, reaching forward and grabbing her hand not occupied by her wine glass. “How else can I make you see how important this is? Erin… you have to go…”

Erin sighed. She pulled Holtz forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s. “Fine. I’ll go. On one condition,” she whispered against Holtz’s lips.

“mmm… what’s that,” Holtz whispered back, her eyes falling half shut as she took in a deep breath.

“You come with me. All of you. I’m not the only one who discovered this field.”

Holtz leaned forward and kissed Erin, cheekily running her tongue over Erin’s lower lip. “I can’t speak for Abby and Patty but I’d follow you anywhere.”

“Oh, you would, would you?” Erin giggled as Holtz began to kiss down her neck.

“Mhmm. Where ever you say, Gilbert.” Hot breathe tickled Erin’s skin as the blonde continued her ministrations.

“Well that is interesting.” She gently pushed Holtz away. When she met the blonde’s gaze, she smirked. “I have a strong inclination to head to bed… care to join me?”

And as two sets of feet raced down the hall way, shrieks and laughter echoing through the air as the couple chased and teased each other, the promise hung in the air.

* 6 months later *

“I’d like to thank the Global Congregation of Physicists for this amazing, humbling award. It’s sometimes difficult to fathom that even just five years ago, the study of the paranormal was considered to be a joke. Some would even consider it a dead end.” Moderate chuckles sounded throughout the room. “But my colleagues and I had pushed on, despite criticism, disbelief, and ridicule and three years ago, we had our first encounter with a spectral entity.” 

“Since that day, we’ve accomplished much. We’ve researched the paranormal. We’ve established the existence of at least another physical plane. We’ve developed, modified, and manufactured equipment possible of capturing and containing these entities. And we continue to do research. But most importantly, we’ve been able to use this science to better society and protect not only our city, but the world.”

The tall woman speaking, looked up, her delicate chandelier earrings shining in the light as she stood on a stage, speaking into a microphone. She turned her head to lock eyes with her significant other, who was sat at a round table roughly twenty feet from the stage. Jillian sat facing her, smile bright and chest puffed with pride as she watched Erin, accepting her award. Patty and Abby sat with her, watching Erin with rapt attention.

“I’d like to thank many people tonight for all they have done to get me here, but for the sake of time, I’ll focus on three of the most important individuals in my life. Patricia Tolan, thank you for always being the realist of our group. You hold us together through every day, You’ve taught me so much but most importantly, that when you’re a little lost and don’t know where to go, look to where you’ve been and you’ll know the path to follow.

“To Dr. Abby Yates, you’ve been with me since the beginning. You encouraged a shy, scared girl to not only believe in what she saw, but to pursue the answers when everyone else was telling her to pursue therapy. Without you, I wouldn’t be standing here. Without you, we may not have ever made the leaps and bounds we did in such a short time.

“And finally, to Dr. Jillian Holtzmann, who not only creates our wonderful technology, but continues to push the boundaries of physics every day. You make all of our crazy ideas a reality. You create art with your blow torches and scraps of metal. Without you, our operation would not be able to do what we do. You inspire me every day… and slightly terrify me.

“Without these three unique, empowering women, the Ghostbusters would have never come into existence. They are my colleagues. They are my peers. But most importantly, they are my family. And I am so proud of all we have accomplished in just a few short years. Thank you for your support and thank you to the Global Congregation of Physicists for this honor. I love you, Jill.”

As applause overtook the room, Erin moved off to the wings, carrying her award and shaking hands with the other scientists. After more congratulations and thanks, she was able to return to her table where the awards had concluded and dinner was being served. 

Her girlfriend beamed as she approached, standing to pull her chair out for her. Erin paused to kiss her briefly, feeling oddly giddy which spurred her to throw away her usual reservations regarding PDA. As Holtz pushed in her chair, she brought her lips close to Erin’s ear, the physicist’s hair tickling her nose in its twisted up do. “You look stunning in that dress by the way,” she whispered. 

Erin blushed as she smoothed a hand down her dress, a simple black and white number that hugged her waist before dropping to the floor. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Erin said, bringing up a hand to smooth an invisible wrinkle out of Holtz’ collar. She leaned in close as the appetizer was placed on the table. “I do think this would look better on the floor though, don’t you?” 

Holtz blushed a shade of red Erin didn’t know she was capable of. “Alright you love birds. Keep some of the romance for tonight,” Abby laughed, trying to spare her friends the embarrassment. 

“Oh Holtzy will give Erin a prize all her own tonight!” Patty laughed.

As Erin listened to the bickering which started up amongst her friends, she analyzed how truly happy she was in that moment. And as she reached for Holtz’ hand under the table, she realized that she could never find a group that she was more proud to belong to.


End file.
